Clark flashpoint one-shot
by ArminSoulmate
Summary: I would never think such a good beginning could have such a terrible ending


(A/N) this one shot takes place during the last two episodes. I can't find a clark story so I decided to make a one-shot. It probably won't follow the plot word for word. Could you please comment and tell me what you think? please?

I'm walking with clark, dean, and mira around town. Looking for prom and party stuff. We're walking to the car so we can go get the permitt for the party. I'm holding hands with Clark, I can't beileve we've been dating for 2 years. This will be amazing!  
"Hey lizzie you done day dreaming?" I heard Dean ask.  
"Huh?" I looked around, notice Mira, Clark, and Dean trying not to laugh. "Oh shut up!" I said. Mira and Dean laughed. While Clark just pulled me closer to him, he kissed my forehead. Which caused me to giggle.  
"Oh I'm sorry did I upset you?" Dean teased me.  
"Come on man stop." Clark told Dean. Dean put his hands up in mock surrender.  
"Anyway, you and Clark are going to be matching right?" Mira asked me. I looked at her and answered "We better be otherwise I think we would look kind of stupid."  
"You do have a point." Clark said. We finally got to the car.  
"Well I think I'm gonna go with clark." I said.  
"All right, I think me and Mira are gonna walk around some more." Dean replied.  
"Sounds like a plan bye guys. Come on Liz." Clark said as he was walking to the car.  
"Okay well bye weirdos!" I said to Mira and Dean while giving them each a hug. Then I got into the car with. As he started the car he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckle. We made our way to city hall.

"What you thinking about?" I asked clark. While squeezing his hand.

"Oh nothing" He responded squeezing my hand back. "Just how I got you to go out with me." I giggled.

"Do you want me to explain it to you?" I questioned him.

"Yes I would love for you to explain it to me." He answered. While glancing at me with a smile.

"Ok, well I was walking around school with derek minding my own buisness when you "casually" I did air quotes around casually. "Pulled me to the side asked me on a date. It just went from there."

"Why the air quotes around casually?" he asked.

"Oh because you weren't exactly suttle when you were pulling me to the side." I said giving him a look.

"Well the guy wouldn't back off." He defended himself while squezzing my hand.

"True, true." I said, trying not to laugh. Clark pulled into the parking garage of city hall. We parked near one of the cement pillars so that when we came back it would be easy to find. As i was turning to give clark a peck on the lips before we got out. I felt immense pain as my vision faded to black. The last i saw being Clark trying to get to me.

Clark P.O.V  
I woke up. To hear someone calling my name. I looked around to see what was going on. I recognized the voice as my dads.  
"Clark we're going to get you out ok we'll get you out." I heard him say.  
"Wait!" I said as loud as I could, I barely made a sound.  
"What is it buddy?" My dad replied.  
"L-lizzie" I said trying to move towards the passenger seat.  
"Clark don't try to move ok we'll get you both out." He said cautiously.  
"No her first." I demanded.  
"Clark we can't get to her without getting you out first ok." He informed me.  
I didn't answer I just kept on looking at my lizzie. In the seat next to me, I can see her face a bit from where I am. I've never realized how small she is until now. She isn't moving. I can't tell if she's breathing or not. I hear something happening but I'm focused on her. Why couldn't I protect her.  
Suddenly I feel myself being pulled out of the car. I see my dad, he's telling me I'm gonna be ok that everything's ok, but it's not. My lizzie is hurt. I want to help so bad but I can't.  
"Get her out please!" I plead to my dad.  
"I'm going to buddy your gonna be fine." he says. "Lizzie is going to be fine." he emphases.  
I hear the same noise that I heard before they got me out once again. I look over to see them pulling her out of the car. She doesn't look good she isn't awake and she has blood on her shirt. I really want to get closer to her but I'm pushed into the ambulance. I try to sit up but the paramedic pushes me back down I try again same result.  
"Clark I need you to calm down ok, she's going to the same hospital as you, but I can't help her unless you calm down and let the paramedics do their job." he says sternly.

I look at him, I can tell he is worried too. though not as much as I am. I look at her on the gurney, her eyes are closed, she looks so pale. I can't help but worry more but I know my dad is right. So I stop ,lay down, and let the paramedics do their job.

-Hospital-

When we get to the hospital I'm laying on a bed, in a room, by myself.


End file.
